The Quest for Squirtle
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: James has stolen Nurse Joy's Squirtle, so it's up to her and Brock to save him! That's pretty much the plot. This fanfic is dedicated to Eric Stuart for his birthday! Most characters in this had been voiced by him. It's random. Enjoy, and Happy Birthday!


One innocent day, October 18th, to be exact, Team Twerp- I MEAN Ash, Brock and Misty, were strolling through the forest. No, they weren't looking for Violet City for the hundredth time. They were searching for Nurse Joy.

Brock wanted to find a 'pretty girl,' so they automatically set off to find the Joy from Fuchsia City. Little did they know, Team Rocket was doing the same thing.

They were aware that Nurse Joy of Fuchsia City was in possession of a very powerful Squirtle. They wanted to capture it, so, of course, they HAD to make James flirt with her so they could get the Squirtle. They suddenly spotted the Joy and exploded with glee. Their hearts soared as they imagined the riches the Boss would bathe them in because they delivered the Squirtle to him.

James sauntered up to Joy, smirking in an uncharacteristically self-confident way. His look was a complete lie, however. The only thoughts going through his mind were of Jessiebelle and engagement.

"Hello there," he said, grinning charmingly. Joy giggled. "How are you?" he offered.

"Good, thank you." She took his hand. "I'm the Joy from Fuchsia City." She shook it.

"My name's James," he replied. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." On the inside, he was freaking out. 'They won't make me MARRY her, will they?!'

Suddenly, Butch and Brock shot out of the woods. Brock immediately reached for the Joy's hand, but saw that it was already in James's. Butch lunged for the Squirtle at Joy's side, but was roughly kicked away. "Disgusting..." she muttered as Butch slunk into the tall trees. Yells of anger could be heard from the forest. It was probably Cassidy.

Joy turned to Brock. "You're... Brick, right? You cheered me on at my Pokemon Administration Exam!" She smiled at him.

His cheerful attitude did not degrade. "Actually, my name is Brock, but you can call me whatever you want!" Suddenly, James reached for the Squirtle.

"I apologize greatly. It wasn't my idea, it was Jess- MMPH!" His mouth was covered by Meowth, who had randomly jumped out of the bush that he was watching from. Meowth whispered a few words to James and he automatically regained his composure. "I meant to say that I wanted to take this Squirtle...somewhere." He promptly ran off, dodging trees and branches.

Joy looked on, shocked. "Squirtle!" she called. She ran after him, with Brock on her heels. After running for a while, Joy slowed down and turned to Brock. "Who was that James, anyway?"

"He was from Team Rocket," Brock answered. "He was at your Administration Exam too. The guy that got kicked out in the battling part." Joy nodded.

"I remember feeling sorry for him," she said. "I was battling a Charmander and he had to take on a Graveler." She put on a determined expression. "I need to find my Squirtle!"

Suddenly, a Golem and a Munchlax hopped into the clearing. They put Joy and Brock on their backs and ran to James!

* * *

He was in a clearing with Jessie, making out (Rocketshippers, this is a CANON fanfic, but still enjoy it while you can) with the Squirtle. AS IN ESCAPING WITH IT. Joy and Brock leaped off their woodland friends and faced the Pokemon thieves.

James squealed in fear (like he never does now) as he spotted the two heroes and turned to Jessie in alarm. She shrugged her shoulders and automatically called, "Arbok! I choose you!" Arbok came out of his Pokeball and made his signature noise.

"Weezing! Victreebell! Conceal the Squirtle!" James yelled. They popped out of the balls and glued themselves to a spot that kept the Squirtle from running away.

After Jessie's Arbok was defeated, James just decided to give the Squirtle back. There were lots of better Pokemon. It was fine if they didn't get that Squirtle.

"Valuable Pokemon?" Hearing the conversation, the Magikarp salesman leapt out of nowhere. "Would you like to buy a Magikarp? They are the rarest-"

"WEEZING SMOKE SCREEN!" James shrieked. They made their escape, James being carried by a Machoke. They soon arrived at another clearing.

"Here's your Squirtle," James quietly offered, placing the Squirtle in Joy's arms. "I didn't really want to steal it. Why waste time on a Squirtle when you could catch Articuno?"

Joy beamed. "Thank you. And I think all of you deserve a super awesome pose!"

James, Brock, Golem, Munchlax, Squirtle, Weezing, Victreebell, Machoke, the Magikarp salesman and Butch jumped up to perform an amazing pose to a rainbow-colored backdrop.

"GO ERIC STUART!"

* * *

**A/N: Today is Eric Stuart's birthday. In case you didn't know, he voiced most of the people and Pokemon in this fanfic. We threw him a birthday. ._. But it was fun! And I sang happy birthday to him on the bus! I had Marie on FaceTime, and I had my stuffed Meowth... So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERIC STUART! We all love you as James, Brock and Butch! :D**

**Rose :D**


End file.
